Burnt Toast
by TimeBomberX
Summary: Cute ferard XD.There's noting to compare to a kiss off your best friend and the smell of burnt toast in the morning. ONE SHOT


**A.N Hellooooo!XD this is my first fanfiction YaY! Virtual skittles to you if you are reading this! I would like to thank _BatteryImploder_ for beta reading this and being a generally awesome person XD Her fanfics are awesome, and if you haven't already read some of _SleepingBeast 's fanfics! there pretty fly. Any way thank you for readingXD_**

"FRANKIE" sang Gerard in a high pitched girly voice.  
>" GEE" Frank said,also in the girly tone. Frank was very hyper that morning, it may have been the skittles he had for breakfast that morning. The sugar rush gave Frank the urge to dance. So, without warning he grabbed onto the larger boys hands and started spinning out of control. Frank couldn't help but notice how soft Gerard's hands were. the two boys couldn't contain their laughter as they giddily jumped about screaming. After a minute or so of dancing Frank and Gerard found themselves lying on the floor of Gerard's living room, laughing so much you'd swear a little lepricorn had just walked past wearing a unicorn suit. Their laughter shrieked through the house disturbing it's sleeping residents. It was only nine am after all. After their little giggle fit subsided, Frank and Gerard picked themselves up off the floor and sat on the small, leather sofa placed in the corner of the living room. the silence between the two boys was not awkward but was boring, especially for Frank. "Gee! I'm bored entertain me so I am no longer bored with boredom...bored".<br>Gerard turned to Frank, who had his bottom lip stuck out into a fake pout. Gerard rolled his eyes and turned away from the smaller boy. "GEE!" Shrieked Frank. he did not take kindly to being ignored.  
>"Aww is little Frankie getting annoyed at Gee, aww" Gerard cooed in an annoying tone. "You know Gee? That really hurt. I think I might just go find someone else to annoy" Frank turned away from Gerard in a dramatic fashion. He was completely joking about finding someone else to annoy, he could never leave Gerard, never ever.<br>"Ahh I'm sorry Frankie, is there anything I can do for you to forgive me?" asks Gerard, knowing that Frank was of course joking when he threatened to leave, but he thought he'd go along with it.  
>" Well...there is something" Frank looked up at Gerard, adrenalin pumping through his veins as he thought over what he was about to do. his palms darted to sweat as he imagined Gerard's reaction to the upcoming event. Frank started moving closer to Gerard. Gerard noticed this and also started to become nervous. what was he doing? Frank had been his best friend for years, were they really about to kiss? All he could think about was he soft touch of Frank's lips against his, his made him sweat even more. Frank was now centimetres away from Gerard's face. He moved closer until he could feel Gerard's breath against his cheeks. What Frank did next confused and shocked Gerard. Frank poked out his tongue and for some reason, licked Gerard's eye. "What the duck Frank?"<br>"Sorry Gee but your eye just looked so lickable I couldn't help myself! I mean it's not like I was gonna kiss you". this made Gerard frown, he'd always had feelings for Frank. feelings of being best friends with someone, and knowing you'd take a bullet for them and they'd do the same. But when he thought Frank was going to kiss him, his feelings changed. Gerard hid his face behind his long, black hair to try and cover the fact that he was blushing like a beetroot. It failed. Frank immediately noticed Gerard's weird reaction and decide to question him. CSI style. "Gerard, answer yes or no. Did yo. Gerard Arthur Way think that I, Frank Anthony Thomas Iero...jr was going to kiss you, Gerard Ar-"  
>" Shut up Frank!"<br>"Hey no need to be all frank with me. Ha get it? any way I take that as a yes so, what's for breakfast?" (Frank normally had breakfast at the Way Household, well normally he'd have skittles before hand... but yeah you get the picture.)  
>Frank got up off the sofa and was about to stretch but he was pulled back and affairs by Gerard's lips. " Hey that wasn't even fair! I wasnt ready! you could of told me you were gonna kiss me cos then I would of been all sexy like 'hey Mr Sexy Pants, liking what you are seeing?' but noooo you ju-". Frank was cut off mid rant by Gerard yet again kissing him unexpectedly. This time was different to the first. This time they both felt fire works erupting from their lips to their brains. the moment was cut short by a loud band and an even louder curse coming from the kitchen. Seconds later Mikey walked into the living room ,glass tilted and hair on end. "Gee...We need a new toaster..."<p> 


End file.
